El Amo de los jinchuriki s
by aitor-mac
Summary: Naruto es secuestrado por una fuerza peor que madara, el amo de los jinchuriki s, sakura junto con sus amigos tendra el coraje para salvarlo, sakura podra revelarle lo que realmente siente por el para liberarlo!
1. el ultimo de los jinchuriki s

Inspirado en la 3 película de naruto shippuden " Los herederos de la voluntad de fuego"

Un día tranquilo en la konoha la quinta miraba maravillada y a la vez un poco cansada la aldea de Konoha, ya había sido restaurada al 100% después del ataque de Pain ademas de que se había vuelto mas grande y maravillosa para los ojos de la ya vieja Hokage aunque el que se atreviera a decirle vieja saldría volando al espacio aéreo de konoha una oportunidad única de apreciar la magnificencia de la aldea, la quinta Hokage suspiraba pesadamente y un pequeño bao empaño tenuemente el cristal de su oficina.

Tsunade: me estoy volviendo vieja he shizune...- dijo tranquilamente como analizando sus palabras al igual que aun no dejaba de admirar su aldea, aldea que sus antecesores forjaron y le heredaron- ya casi cumplo la edad que sarutobi-sensei cuando le dejo el puesto a minato..- dijo con nostalgia al recordar a su sensei y claro a su pervertido compañero que cada día lo extrañaba un poco mas-

Shizune:tsunade-sama, no soy quien para decirle vieja jeje- decía con temor por que sabia que el ultimo que le dijo vieja salió a dar un paseo por encima de aldea, sonrío un poco al recordar que ese ultimo siempre era naruto-

Tsunade: no te preocupes no te mandare a volar como cierto rubio que le encanta volar por encima de la aldea jeje, pero aun así debo aceptar que me estoy haciendo vieja, desde la crisis de Pain naruto técnicamente se ha encargado de cada gran problema para la villa, que vergüenza para mi puesto que un gennin es mas fuerte que la maestra hokage- decía riendo y con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenia en su bella cara- un gennin que ha superado a sus maestros, a los sannin, y hasta a Hokages- giro al decir esto para encarar la mirada de su alumna- hace tiempo que no salimos de aldea para divertirnos como antes he shizune?

Shizune: maestra? Que me quiere decir?- decía algo confundida y emocionada por que a pesar de esa confusión imaginaba hacia donde iba esto-

Tsunade: que creo que ha llegado la hora de esta nueva aldea tenga un nuevo hokage, shizune ya tome mi decisión....- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

---------------

En la aldea todo había vuelto a la normalidad o eso se pensaba por que la verdad la nueva aldea jamas seria como la que destruyo Pain, esta nueva aldea nadie veía con odio o con lastima al ultimo Jinchuriki, ahora era todo lo contrario era considerado ya una leyenda era el héroe de héroes naruto uzumaki había logrado lo que pocos en toda la historia de konoha, ser respetado por todos y aquellos que lo habían odiado ahora se arrepentían de ello el perdón no tardo en hacerse presente naruto perdono a cada uno de los aldeanos y ninjas que lo maltrataron, naruto era un fiel heredero de los ideales del tercer hokage y claro de su padre y de la quinta quien lo miraba como el hijo que no pudo tener, como el hermano que perdió ya que naruto aun llevaba el sueño de las personas que mas amo, esto pocas personas lo sabían por lo tanto pocos entendían el gran apego de la hokage al joven héroe y una de esas pocas personas era Sakura Haruno kunichi medica, digna estudiante de la quinta quien se prometio así misma jamas dejar de apoyar al revoloteo de su amigo...

¿?: que tanto piensas frentesota?- pregunto una rubia con ojos verdes pero no tan hermosos como los ojos de a quien preguntaba.

Sakura: nada de tu incumbencia cerdita!!- dijo con una vena en la frente a pesar que heredo una las virtudes de su maestra también le heredo su mal genio jeje y a ino jamas se le escapaba hacerla rabiar era tan divertido ahora entendía el por que naruto no se le despegaba estar con sakura haruno era una aventura cada día no sabias que pasaría si ella mostraría su lado tierno o su lado demoniaco, de ángel a demonio en cuestión de segundos y la única verdadera razón para esos cambios era la seguridad de un rubio atrabancado que se lanzaba a luchar sin preocuparse por su propia seguridad, a pesar que ya eran jóvenes de 18 años aun seguían haciendo las mismas niñerías desde que formaron el equipo 7 junto con sasuke..

¿?: la fea tiene que estar preocupada sino no estaría así- dijo un moreno con una sonrisa enigmática ya no era tan sintética como antes pero aun no se podría garantizar que era autentica como las de naruto..

Sakura: sai!!! No empieces- dijo tratando de calmarse cosa que sai aprovecho para sacar a relucir sus sentimientos-

Sai: aun recuerdo el libro que kakashi-san me regalo hace tiempo el cual decía que una mujer se ponía de malas por que le preocupaba su hombre, estas preocupada por naruto sakura?- y otra vez su sonrisita pero el gusto le duro poco por que microsegundos después estaba tirado con un gran chichón en la cabeza, ino por su lado comenzó a reír sin parar al igual que choujy mientras un "que problemático" se escuchaba y un "hmp" lo acompañaba. Un ladrido se escucho a lo lejos mientras los presentes volteaban hacia donde se producía el sonido.

Se acercaban 6 personas las cuales al ver a sai en el suelo intuyeron que había provocado a la flor mas hermosa y también mas espinosa de la aldea. Las seis personas se detuvieron enfrente de sus amigos.

Kiba: valla todavía no llegamos a la barbacoa y sai ya comenzó a soltarte indirectas no sakura?- un ladrido acompaño la pregunta al igual que una sonrisa perruna en el hombre-

Ino: indirectas? Jajaja mas bien mas directas no pueden ser mas decía divertida mientras kiba la acompañaba con una carcajada.

¿?: hmp no le encuentro lo gracioso- dijo con voz neutra un moreno con ojos tan negros como la noche-

Shino: no encontrarías nada gracioso aunque te mordiera sasuke- dijo con voz neutra-

Kiba: ni tu viejo amigo- mientras varios estallan en risas incluida la pelirrosa-

¿?: y-y naruto-kun: pregunto una mujer con ojos a perlados - shikamaru iba a contestar pero.

Sakura: aun no llega el idiota- dijo algo molesta o eso creía ella que transmitía mientras sus compañeros entendían la preocupación que su voz mostraba-

Sai: lo ven esta preocupada voy mejorando no?- y otro golpe se hizo presente-

Lee:sakura-san??!?!?!?! Has hablado con naruto sobre lo que paso en el país del hierro- pregunto sin mas todos volteaban a ver a sakura que se tronaba roja de la pena " maldito lee ya veras cuando llegues algún día al hospital te lo haré pagar" decía entre dientes la pelirrosa.

Sasuke: que paso en el país del hierro?- pregunto sasuke-

Tenten: que celoso sasuke-kun- pregunto curiosa tenten-

Sasuke: celoso yo ?- pregunto con ironía- y de ellos eso si es gracioso y no entiendo el por que debería de estarlo?- soltó con suficiencia el moreno-

Sai: por que naruto no solamente te ha ganado en el ninjutsu jeje sino también- antes de poder terminar sakura ya loa había dejado fuera de combate-

Sakura: te dije que no .......- ya no continuo por que todos estaban callados- que? Pasa?- pregunto intimidada por las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos-

Hinata: han hablado?- pregunto sin tartamudear

Sakura se volteo totalmente roja: eso no les incumbe- soltó caminando hacia la barbacoa dejando en claro que no diría nada mas, por que aun no habían hablado, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco mas complicadas cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos era como recitar una comedia griega, se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas una que otra caricia inocente pero jamas habían aclarado esa discusión, ninguno de los dos había sido honesto querían preservar su amistad...

* * *

Hace un par de semanas

En una cueva dentro de una isla que todas las naciones ninja desconocían..

¿?:amo madara fallo al apoderarse del juuiby

¿?1: ese estúpido sabia que fallaría pensó que el sharingan era suficiente

¿?: amo también uso el rinnengan

¿?1: que!!!!! Y aun así fallo- estúpido madara así que le quitaste los ojos a nagato-

¿?: el jinchuriki del kyuubi resulto ser mas poderoso que lo que se anticipo mi amo

¿?1: interesante los demás bijuus?

¿?: no lo sabemos mi amo parecen a ver desaparecido solo queda el kyuubi-

¿?1: así que el hijo del cuarto hokage resulto ser mas poderoso que lo que madara creyó y los bijuus es algo sin tanta importancia nos queda el mas poderoso de ellos

¿?: mi amo no necesitamos a los 9 para resucitar el juuiby?

¿?1: no precisamente mi joven aprendiz, la energía del kyuubi equipara a los otros 8 el juuiby no fue tonto cuando el sabio de los 7 caminos lo dividió sabia que algún día algún humano lo uniría por poder lo que el sabio no supo fue que el juuiby se dividió a su entero juicio el kyuubi es la conciencia mas parecida a el, este zorro tiene la habilidad de encontrar y absorber a los demás pero debe haber una condición?

¿?: cual?

¿?1: su contenedor debe liberarlo al 100% y renunciar a su humanidad solo así el kyuubi invocara a los otros 8 y se funcionaran y el juuiby renacerá, tengo una misión para ti y tus hombres quiero que me traigan al hijo del cuarto al contenedor del kyuubi.

¿?: si es su deseo pero he escuchado que es difícil de contener

¿?1: eres joven aun no te enseñado que hay mas de mil formas de atrapar a un Jinchuriki, toma- mientras le extendía una flauta- esta flauta fue hecha hace milenios se supone que puede adormilar al juuiby en el caso del kyuubi lo controla y su huésped no tendrá mas que seguir este sonido traemelo y no quiero fallas!!!

¿?: a la orden mi amo- dijo desapareciendo-

¿?1: un genjutsu estúpido madara con todo ese poder y solo quiera eso, no era muy brillante- dijo con una sonrisa sádica- he esperado tantos para esto el poder infinito de la naturaleza por fin será mío...

---------------

Sasuke: y por cierto donde esta el teme?-pregunto el uchiha como para hacer la platica, así tiempo que había vuelto a la aldea siendo arrastrado por naruto, naruto se esforzó mucho para soportar el dolor que el menor de los uchiha tenia, naruto le mostró un mundo sin madara sin odio, le mostró el verdadero regalo que itachi le dio su vida-

Sai:pues según kakashi-san naruto fue a una misión de reconocimiento se encontró hace poco una guarida de madara que supongo que tu no sabias sasuke-kun- soltó el clon de sasuke, que ya empezaba a caerle bien el portador del sharingan-

Sakura se tenso cuando escucho madara, guarida, naruto era muy estúpido como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con el legado de ese monstruo pero algo le preocupaba.

Sasuke: madara solo me usaba que parte de que fui también la víctima aquí no entendieron a un el nunca confío en mi solo quería mi cuerpo y mis ojos- dijo gruñendo.

Sakura: pobre de ti el mártir- dijo sakura sin contemplación por el- ni tu te crees ese cuento que naruto lo diga no quiere decir que es plenamente verdad

Sasuke: que no confías en el- dijo retadoramente

Sakura: en el daría mi vida por el no se te ocurra ponerlo en duda pero en ti no confío nada- dijo algo enojada los dos se tiraron miradas de odio mutuo solo naruto detenía que se asesinaran mutuamente....

-----------

¿?:hokage-sama!!!!- gritaba un chunnin por todo el lugar-

Tsunade: pero que pasa este es el palacio hokage mas respeto- dijo molesta pero al ver la cara de terror del chico se calmo- tu estas en el equipo de naruto que pasa?- se preocupo

Chunnin: hokage-sama - mientras recuperaba el aliento- se lo llevaron

Tsunade: a quien muchacho!!!!

Chunnin:a naruto-sama.....


	2. Quien es el amo de los Jinchurikis?

¿Quien es el amo de los Jinchuriki´s?

Tsunade apenas podía creer las palabras del ninja, naruto secuestrado el buuiju seguramente de nuevo ella no podía hacer nada cuando alguien le arrebataba a las personas que amaba, su vista se nubló se sintió desfallecer solo alcanzo a sentarse en el suelo y mirarlo, su corazón latía fuerte era evidente que le dolía los presentes no decían nada comprendían a la perfección lo que pasaba, no de nuevo decían algunos, por que el decían o pensaban otros, tsunade en un momento de clarividencia extendió su mano y un ambu apareció.

Ambu:Tsunade-sama- dijo con una reverencia y con la cabeza agachada se quedo-

Tsunade: traeme a kakashi, sakura, sai, shikamaru y a sasuke en este momento- dijo fuertemente, el momento del shock había pasado ahora una tremenda rabia la inundaba- y tu quiero que me expliques que carajos paso!- sonó mas que una orden un ruego por saber esa información tal vez un pista que les ayudara a encontrarlo juró por la memoria de jiraya que esta vez no perdería a nadie mas no esta vez- esperemos que ellos lleguen y tu que esperas- le dijo al ambu que simplemente desapareció-

Shizune: tsunade-sama- dijo en tono de preocupación- debemos ir a su oficina- dijo ayudando a su maestra a levantarse del suelo...

Sasuke: y donde quedo la niña que corría detrás de mi siempre- pregunto con amargura y viendo a la kunichi de pelo rozado- ya olvidaste lo que...-no pudo terminar por que una sonrisa de burla mostraba sakura- que es tan gracioso- dijo ahora confundido

Sakura: es que eres indescifrable- dijo cómicamente- primero ino y yo no despegábamos la mirada de ti y te molestabas- tomo un segundo para respirar y movió sus manos en forma irónica- y ahora ninguna de las dos te mira y te molestas, en verdad no se lo que piensas y así esta mejor, y contestando tu pregunta- ahora la sonrisa había desaparecido y se mostraba seria- ese noche cuando dejaste a una niña en una banca llorando, ese día en que naruto volvió semi-muerto por tu culpa ese día fue donde se quedo esa niña de la cual hablas, ya crecimos sasuke crece tu también- dijo finalizando lo que tenia que decir, un silencio incomodo se formo entre los amigos, algunos miraban a sakura que mostraba un faz serena aunque un poco preocupada, mirando hacia la puerta esperando, y ese algo todos sabían que era un rubio ojiazul que ya se había tardado demasiado, y los otros que miraban a sasuke era todo un poema si ya tenia el azabache un tiempo de haber regresado jamas se había tocado el tema sobre lo que paso entre ellos pero ahora parecía que sakura le daba igual, no le importaba lastimarlo, no le importaba su sonrisa, no le importaba nada sobre el, esto le pego mucho a sasuke pensó que sus amigos lo perdonarían como lo hizo naruto pero ahora se da cuenta que no es tan fácil como el intuía, decidió irse de ahí pero alguien lo detuvo.

Un ambu apareció de la nada y dijo.

Ambu:Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Sai y Uchiha Sasuke- este ultimo nombre lo soltó con desprecio cosa que sasuke ya estaba mas que acostumbrado- la hokage los quiere ver ahora- dijo sin mas y desapareció-

Ino: odio a los ambu!!! Solo vienen dicen tres cosas y se largan- dijo pesadamente- tu que crees frentona- dijo mirando hacia donde esta sakura pero ya no estaba- pero que ?!?!?!

Dijo al ver que su amiga ya no estaba- que problemático es esto que querrá la quinta- dijo pesadamente mientras se levantaba- será mejor irnos ya sai , sasuke andando- dijo el manipulador de sombras-

No lejos de ahí una pelirrosa corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la torre hokage algo no le gustaba, su maestra no la hubiera llamado a ella sino fuera por algo sumamente especial, ademas por que sai, por que shikamaru, por que sasuke, lo único en común entre ellos y yo, detuvo sus pensamientos- no no puede ser!!- grito fuertemente- naruto..-susurro al viento mientras llegaba a la gran torre-

Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de su maestra tenia miedo de entrar eran demasiadas coincidencias como para no notarlo, sai, kakashi, ella sin contar a shikamaru y sasuke, naruto retumbaba su mente, su corazón estaba muy agitado le costaba respirar un poco no sabia si por la carrera o por que la angustia se la comía, toco el pomo de la puerta era frío fue un contraste a todo su cuerpo ya que su temperatura ardía, di vuelta al pomo y abrió la puerta.

Sakura: tsunade-sama- dijo cortésmente aunque no quería formalismos era ella la hokage después de todo...

tsunade: sakura pasa y sientate- le dijo apuntando a un gran sillón ubicado a un lado de su escritorio-

sakura entro y fue al sillón pero al reconocer al chunnin que estaba su corazón se paro- tomoya...-dijo con un lamento esperando que no fueran malas noticias, sino que naruto requería mas gente para investigar, pero cuando el chunnin la miro a sakura se le cayo el mundo-

tomoya: sakura-san- dijo lentamente y desviando la mirada al suelo-

sakura: donde esta naruto- dijo mas fuerte pero solo el chunnin se hizo bola en el sillón como tratando de escapar la mirada de quien le hablaba- pregunte donde esta naruto- dijo con rencor en sus palabras

tsunade: espera sakura ya no deben tardar los demás- en sakura algo se rompió volteo a ver a su maestra tan fuerte como ella ve a sus subordinados-

sakura: quiero saber la verdad ahora- dijo tan fuerte que tsunade solo dijo

tsunade: lo secuestraron lo único que dejo fue eso – señalo un pergamino en su escritorio- pero no podemos abrir parece a uno que usa para sus clones pero este es mas pequeño

sakura: es el mismo, naruto los cambio hace poco -mientras se acercaba al pergamino tomo sin permiso se mordio un dedo y realizo unos sellos- kai!!- grito la pelirrosa, un clon de naruto apareció acostado en el escritorio de la hokage- naruto .. le dijo suavemente esperando que fuera el original- eres tu- el clon se levanto y miro a la pelirrosa-

naruto: lo siento sakura-chan solo soy un clon- dijo levantandose y mirandola a los ojos-

tsunade: que paso? – en ese momento los demás entran a la oficina-

kakashi: nos mando a llamar tsunade-sama -dijo cortes el ninja copia-

tsunade: pasen- dijo rápidamente- ahora si dinos que diablos paso?- pregunto preocupada-

Naruto: la verdad no tengo ni idea, nos atacaron un grupo pero no usaban técnicas ninja como tal usaban los elementos por no hacían sellos

Tomoya: eso es cierto, concentraban mucho chacra sin necesidad de hacer sellos

Naruto: pero les estaba metiendo una paliza cuando uno de ellos saco una flauta extraña, era larga y de la boquilla se extendían como colas hacia la base de la flauta ademas hacia un ruido muy extraño- dijo meditando- fue como si algo me incitara a dejarme llevar por el sonido- tomoya puso una cara de no comprender- que pasa tomoya

Tomoya: taicho nosotros nunca escuchamos nada

Naruto: eso no es posible, yo lo oía era fuerte el sonido, ademas- dijo levantandose la manga del brazo- tengo esta marca - era como el sello de naruto pero rodeado por 10 colas- apareció cuando escuche la música de esa flauta- pero fue interrumpido por sasuke

Sasuke: no puede ser, debe ser una alucinación- dijo preocupado y comenzando a sudar-

Naruto: que pasa teme?-dijo mirando a su amigo-

Sasuke: ese es el símbolo del amo de los jinchuriki´s


	3. ¿Donde estas Naruto?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia jeje gracias en verdad

Quisiera tocar un par de puntos antes de continuar vale

Sakura en estos momentos en el manga esta sufriendo una transformación de la niña que quería a sasuke a la mujer que ama a naruto es por eso que la pongo tan necia con sasuke por que ese es su carácter, no confía en el en mi historia por que no le ha dado razones para hacerlo y como por lo normal sakura es muy indiferente con los que odia entonces es por eso que es indiferente con sasuke vale, esta relación espero trabajarla pero no se asusten esto es un narusaku 100% bueno ahora si a continuar la historia

Tsunade: el amo de los jinchuriki´s?- pregunto confundida la hokage al escuchar ese nombre- de que diablos hablas sasuke? En toda mi vida jamas había escuchado algo de eso, no recuerdo que este en alguno de los archivos de la aldea...- dijo pensativa-

Sasuke: lo se y no es para menos era uno de los secretos mas guardados de los- desvío la mirada de los presentes- uchiha- dijo lentamente-

Kakashi: entonces sasuke tu sabes todo sobre este amo ?- dijo intuyendo que el lo sabia-

Sasuke: en realidad no solo se que el amo de los jinchuriki´s le contó sobre al juuiby al primer uchiha, después de eso se ha pasado de generación en generación en el clan, pero a mi no me contaron nada mis padres yo me entere después gracias a un pergamino escondido en el sótano de mi casa, madara me lo confirmo cuando estuve con el- dijo mirando a naruto- pensé que era exageración suya cuando me dijo que lo había conocido ahora veo que no fue así

Sakura: y por que carajos nunca contaste esta información tan esencial a hora tenemos una crisis aquí !!!!- mirando al azabache con algo de desprecio-

Sasuke: te dije que pensé que era exageración nunca creí que fuera verdad- dijo apenado- ademas a pasado bastante tiempo no lo recordaba-

Sakura: ese es tu problema sobre estimas todo...- pero fue detenida cuando el clon de naruto tomo su mano- naruto..

Naruto: tranquila sakura-chan- dijo suavemente- no me llevaron así que no mates a sasuke jejeje- dijo sonriendo y rascandose la nuca con su mano libre-el kyuubi pudo librarme del hechizo a tiempo cree unos clones, uno lo guarde en el pergamino ósea yo y el otro se fue con el flautista...

Sakura: entonces donde diablos estas!!- dijo mirando retadoramente-

Naruto: esta vez sakura-chan temo no poder decirtelo, por que no lo se el kyuubi me llevo a lo que el dijo el templo del juuiby- sakura sonrío socarronamente- y por que esa sonrisa- pregunto confundido esperaba que se enojara-

Sakura: como si no supieras que eso no me va a detener, aun recuerdo cuantas veces me sermoneaste con los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria, pues escuchame bien naruto uzumaki yo no soy escoria y mucho menos me transformare en algo peor así que mas te vale tener tu trasero listo para cuando llegue por que te haré pagar esta angustia que tengo entiendes!!!!- dijo mirando a naruto decidida-

Naruto: lo entiendo muy bien sakura-chan entonces nos veremos allá- mientras desaparecía en una bola de humo el clon-

Sakura: con su permiso tsunade-sama tengo que ir a prepararme, salgo en la mañana espero que no trate de detenerme- dijo mirando a su maestra que esta suspiro y le sonrío y le dijo-

Tsunade: no sabes como te envidio sakura, en verdad me has superado- levantandose de su gran silla y girandose asía la ventana- dale una buena paliza por darnos este susto y asegurate de que regrese con bien quieres temo que se atreva a sacrificarse por nosotros, no dudo que este amo quiera ese poder para dominar no solo a nosotros sino a todos los shinobis.

Sakura: de lo por hecho- dijo con decisión en sus palabras y desaparecía-

Tsunade: y ustedes que piensan hacer?.....

Naruto corría por una ladera montañosa cuando se detuvo de golpe y apareció en su mente enfrente de la jaula de la bestia que tenia recluida en su cuerpo desde que era un recién nacido.

Jajajajajajaja- retumbaba una sobria sonrisa por el lugar-

Naruto: y que es lo gracioso zorro demonio- pregunto curioso al ver a su inquilino tan risueño mas de lo normal-ese tal amo quiere nuestro pellejo y tu riendote

Kyuubi: mocoso, valla que has influido en tus amigos, eso es lo que me causa risa, mis hermanos me venderían para salvarse mientras que ellos y en especial ella va avenir por ti y ni siquiera sabe a que se enfrenta entiendes a lo que me refiero eso me causa un tremenda risa, nunca pensé que unos pequeños mortales fueran tan testarudos.

Naruto: ese es nuestro camino ninja zorro

Kyuubi: si ya lo veo interesante sin duda alguna, espero que ella llegue en el momento oportuno- dijo pensativo

Naruto: de que hablas?- pregunto confundido-

Kyuubi:a su debido tiempo lo sabrás mocoso, ahora solo te pido que confíes en mi como yo lo estoy haciendo en ti.- dijo mirando a los ojos esos ojos azules que hacían que el kyuubi tuviera esperanza- comienza a correr tenemos cosas que hacer-

Naruto: esta bien- mientras en fuera de su cabeza comenzaba a correr- pero dime zorro pulgozo, quien ese amo de los jinchuriki´s algo me dice que sabes mas de lo que aparentas.

Kyuubi: si se algo sobre el, mira naruto cuando mis demás hermanos y yo formábamos al juuiby, hace ya bastante tiempo ya existían los jinchuriki s, antes del sabio de los 7 caminos- dijo pensativo-

Naruto: que no el fue el primer jinchuriki?- pregunto confundido ya que esa era la información que el tenia-

Kyuubi: no claro que no naruto, antes de que el juuiby fuera hecho prisionero por el ya antes habían, te recuerdo que esa palabra significa el sacrificio humano, el humano siempre ha hecho sacrificios por si mismo, antes de nosotros y del mismo juuiby habían otros espíritus que los humanos querían para ellos, si es verdad que el sabio desarrollo el ninjustsu que tu conoces pero antes de el hubieron mas cosas, otras formas de sellado, algunas mas eficientes que otras, lo que si no cabe la menor duda que tu sello ha sido el mejor en muchos siglos debes de estar orgulloso de ello, ahora el amo de los jinchuriki´s fue aquel que domo cada uno de los métodos, ademas de los espíritus y energías que se podían sellar, ya que el sello muchos en el.

Naruto: si es tan poderoso para que nos quiere?

Kyuubi: sencillo el sabe bien al igual que yo, que el juuiby es la fuente natural de poder mas fuerte de todas, si quiere el control total de la naturaleza lo necesita

Naruto: entonces vamos a escondernos al templo?- pregunto molesto-

Kyuubi: no claro que no es un problema que tenemos que lidiar ahora por que nunca podremos deshacernos de el de otra manera, el ha vivido mucho para esto naruto.

Naruto: entonces?

Kyuubi: en el templo será la mejor forma en que tu puedas invocar a mis hermanos y unirnos de nuevo en la bestia máxima

Naruto: haremos lo que el quiere?

Kyuubi: en cierta forma si pero entiende tendrás que purificar el espíritu del juuiby si no quieres acabar con todo lo que amas y has defendido hasta el cansancio

Naruto: y como carajos haré eso pulgozo y me costo mucho hacerte mi amigo y si el juuiby resulta peor que tu?

Kyuubi: es peor que yo mi poder mas el de mis hermanos.

Naruto: al carajo como quieres que purifique eso?

Kyuubi: de la misma manera que has hecho todo lo que te propones nunca rendirte todo saldrá bien mocoso te doy mi palabra- y espero que llegue esa pelo de rosa a tiempo para que eso suceda sino si que la pasaremos mal, dijo pensando-

Sakura estaba en la puerta de la aldea revisando si equipo se encontraba en condiciones y repasando su plan de como conseguir información rápidamente de donde se podría encontrar naruto.. Naruto pensó de nuevo, "maldito idiota solo deja que te pesque y veras lo que te haré" dijo pensando pero una vocecita en su mente le contradijo " si como no mas bien solo ruegas para que este bien no dudo que cuando lo veas te arrojes a sus brazos esos que tanto te gustan" sakura se sonrojo al momento peor sacudió su cabeza primero tenia que encontrarlo si quería hacer eso pero antes de poder pensar otra cosa una voz la saco de su pensamiento.

Sasuke: piensas ir tu sola, sin saber a donde ir ademas de que tienes el tiempo contado no sabemos si el engaño de naruto durara mucho.

Sakura: sasuke..-volteo molesta a verlo pero este le lanzo un pergamino-que es esto- pregunto confundida-

Sasuke: el mapa para llegar al templo del juuiby- dijo tranquilo-

Sakura: gracias- dijo a regañadientes al momento que lo abría- pero que mierda esto esta vacío- dijo furiosa-que tratas de hacer- pero se callo al ver a sasuke con su sharingan activado ella se puso en posición al verlo-

Sasuke: no te voy atacar sakura, ese mapa solo puede ser leído atravez de una técnica óptica como el Sharingan, Byakugan o el Rinnegan en mi caso el sharingan funciona bien

Sakura: a que quieres acompañarme no es así?- dijo mirando al azabache de mala manera pero...

Kakashi: no solo el sakura todos nosotros- dijo mirando a su alumna- crees que te dejaríamos ir sola?- sakura volteo a ver a su maestro que traía compañía-

Sakura: chicos...

Sai: vamos feita creías que no te acompañaríamos por el idiota de naruto-kun?

Ino: aceptemoslo frentona, naruto es nuestro amigo y también nos preocupamos por el

Lee: nuestra llama arde igual que la de el no lo dejaremos porque

El que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la escoria- gritaron las nueve personas que estaban ahí-

Shikamaru: vamos sakura no debemos perder el tiempo, será mejor que viajemos con nuestros equipos resguardardonos las espaldas.

Shino: así es

Kiba: le debemos mucho al cabeza hueca como para dejarlo solo en estos momentos no es así akamaru!!!!- dijo el chico perro a lo que su fiel amigo respondió con un gran ladrido-

Sasuke: así que tregua mientras encontramos al tobe?- pregunto con miedo mirando a la pelirrosa-

Sakura: esta bien solo por el- dijo lanzandole de nuevo el mapa- guianos-

Así el equipo de los novatos mas sai, kakashi y yamato partieron hacia donde estaba su amigo, por que no lo abandonarían como el jamas se los haría, salieron con el corazón en la mano preocupados por su rubio y tonto amigo en especial una pelirrosa que sus últimos pensamientos antes de dejar la aldea fueron "esperame naruto...."

Al igual que en la torre hokage, tsunade miraba la ventana con preocupación y con esperanza.

Tsunade: cumple con lo que yo no pude mi digna sucesora, trae a casa al nuevo y estúpido hokage, trae al amor de tu vida......

Continuara....


	4. El Cambio De Sakura

Sakura corría tan rápido como sus piernas y su condición le permitían y de hecho era muy rápido, desde que sasuke volvió y la guerra acabo sakura se había puesto un duro entrenamiento junto con naruto, creía que no por que estaban en paz debían bajar la guardia ademas de que nunca se sabe cuando una buena resistencia o un buen jutsu puede salvarte la vida sea la ocasión que sea, detrás de ella iba sasuke a la par de sai y kakashi, quienes miraban a la pelirrosa con nostalgia mas sasuke ya que aun recordaba cuando en los viejos tiempos ella era quien seguía ahora a ella la seguían, kakashi sonrío como suele hacerlo cuando miro a sasuke que estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones

Kakashi: ha cambiado mucho no es así?- dijo el ninja copia a su antiguo alumno-

Sasuke: si demasiado diría yo- recordando sus miradas de odio y sus conversaciones no tan amenas- se a vuelto fría- dijo meditando pero el chico de la ex raíz simplemente le dijo-

Sai: fría contigo, con los demás se a vuelto segura, alegre pero creo que jamas cambiara su preocupación por el- dijo sin mas

Kakashi: en eso concuerdo contigo sai, sakura floreció mucho desde que la dejaste hace muchos años sasuke, no es la misma yo creo que es mejor-sasuke dio a su maestro una mirada- si lo se la relación que maneja ahora contigo es muy áspera como ella era con naruto si no mal recuerdo- dijo recordando los golpes que su pervertido alumno se ganaba por parte de la pelirrosa- pero ella aprendió que naruto es mas para ella de lo que creyó desde un principio- un nuevo amigo se unió a la conversación-

Yamato: si tienen razón en la misión que tuvimos hace tiempo para buscarte recuerdas en la que casi lo matas, ese gran primer reencuentro- dijo irónicamente a sasuke que solo bufo, no por enojo sino por pena- antes de vernos naruto desato el poder de las primeras 4 colas en ese momento fue bestial- recordando como se le helo la sangre en ese momento- parecía un mini kyuubi, pero sakura no tuvo miedo del monstruo tuvo miedo de como naruto terminaría si seguía así- recordando las lagrimas de sakura- lloro y se lanzo a el sin importar que en ese momento era la bestia y no naruto el que se levantaba frente a ella, le rogó que se detuviera que ella te traería pero claro el kyuubi lo controlaba la lastimo desde entonces esos dos firmaron un pacto de jamar dejar que nadie los lastimara y me temo que eso también te incluye a ti- dijo sin mas, sakura escuchaba la conversación con una sacarrosa sonrisa en el rostro, pero un recordaba bien como naruto fue dominado por esa bestia, y como su peor miedo se convirtió en realidad en el ataque de pain hace años, sintió ese chacra maligno consumir a su amigo sino fuera por el cuarto no sabría que hubiera pasado, hasta Yamato tenia la cara mas pálida al llegar, pero naruto salió triunfante como siempre lo hace, como siempre lo hace, pensó espero que esta vez también lo hagas uzumaki-sakura..- una voz saco a sakura de sus pensamientos- será mejor que paremos no lo hemos hecho desde que salimos de konoha debemos guardar nuestras fuerzas no lo crees?- pregunto su sensei

Sakura: si esta bien- dijo un poco intranquila, dejando se caer desde el árbol hasta un abierto del bosque donde podrían acampar hasta que amaneciera- creo que aquí estará bien- dijo volteando a ver a su grupo o el grupo de naruto ya ella creía que era del segundo todos ellos estaban por el y no precisamente por ella y eso le hacia ver que naruto no era importante para ella, naruto había cambiado tanto a sus amigos, ese idiota la había cambiado a ella sin que lo notara y era lo que mas felicidad le daba pero ahora un miedo de perderlo, un miedo de nunca verlo mas le oprima el corazón, su mente no estaría en paz hasta que el dueño de su corazón estuviera con ellos, ella miraba la luna sin sin prestar mas atención que a sus pensamientos hasta que-

Kakashi: sakura..- dijo su mentor tratando de sacarla del trance-

Sakura: si sensei- dijo tranquilamente- que pasa?

Kakashi: será mejor que duermas un poco no sabemos lo que mañana nos espera, según sasuke vamos a buen ritmo- pero paro por la sonrisa irónica de sakura-

Sakura: aun no creo que este tan redimido como naruto dice- dijo directamente y sin tapujos- de hecho no se por que lo deje venir, usted también tiene el sharingan podría leer el mapa sin problemas, no confío en el

Kakashi: je si tal vez yo lo podría leer, pero te recuerdo que no usar mucho mi sharingan me cansa y ya no es lo mismo que hace años debo aceptarlo estoy empezando a cansarme que no me escuche gai sino será mi fin- dijo riendo tratando de arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a su alumna cosa que consiguió tenuemente- ademas sakura, naruto confía en el y lo sabes creo que debes- pero esta vez fue interrumpido-

Sakura: otra?- dijo cansada- naruto ya me lo ha pedido y trate de hacerlo pero no me ha dado razones para darserla, sigue tan infantil, pretende que yo sigo siendo la misma niña tonta a la que todos debían proteger, naruto, y escucheme bien sensei naruto que es un idiota, me trata con tal respeto sabe de lo que soy capas y no me subestima confiaría su vida en mis manos si la situación lo amerita como yo en las de el pase lo que pase, pero sasuke quiere que siga como su perra faldera, perdoneme sensei, pero jamas pasara de nuevo, no de nuevo ya crecí

Kakashi: si lo se creo que el problema esta en que el cambio asusta a sasuke, ademas de que se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustas-

Sakura: pues unos cuantos años después y sabe que mejor sino se hubiera largado de tras de una venganza jamas habría podido ver el hombre el gran hombre que es naruto, jamas nos abandono pasara lo que pasara, lo rescato a usted, a mi y a cada uno de los que están aquí mas de una vez, mi corazón pertenece al que no ha dejado de sangrar por mi, al que no ha dejado de estar conmigo después de todas mis idioteces, después del país del hierro pensé que jamas de miraría de nuevo y sabe la sorpresa fue que me volvió a salvar de sasuke mas de una vez, jamas a…- la voz se le quebro- jamas a dejado de amarme, lo se no se como pero lo se, se que el idiota me ama tanto o mas que yo lo amo a el- dijo agarrandose el pecho y apunto de llorar- no tengo tiempo de lidiar con las penas y los problemas del uchiha, estoy que me muero por no saber que le pasa a naruto entiende sensei, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en nada mas el debe vivir- su maestro se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro cosa que a sakura sorprendió ademas de ver la estúpida mirada y sonrisa que se podía ver atravez de la mascara-

Kakashi: si naruto es todo eso y mas, también se que desde hace mucho tiempo lo quieres y me atrevería a decir que tu declaración en el país de hielo tenia mas verdad que mentira, lo que hiciste requiere mucho coraje preferías que naruto te odiara a que muriera por sasuke, has crecido de una manera cruel pero contemplada por el camino ninja que naruto quiere cambiar y creo que juntos lo harán- mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa- pero sakura también tienes que aprender a soltar el odio que le tienes a sasuke y a ti misma, tienes miedo de que sasuke pueda significar algo de nuevo en tu vida pero se muy bien que eso jamas cambiara lo que sientes por naruto, sasuke también sufre por naruto también es su amigo te lo recuerdo su hermano y el futuro tu cuñado no tienes que por que odiarlo de esa manera aprende a aceptar las cosas pasadas no pueden cambiar lo sabes, pero pueden mejorar, puedes llevar una relación civilizada con el no te pido que sean el equipo 7 de nuevo pero por lo menos sepas que en los momentos que se avecinan podrás con el.

Sakura: nunca pierde la esperanza con sus tontos alumnos verdad- dijo riendo y limpiando las lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir-

Kakashi: nunca mi querida alumna, nunca eso lo entenderás tu algún día con los tuyos o con tus hijos, jamas perderás la esperanza de que hagan lo correcto.

Sakura: tiene razón, tal vez la tenga

Kakashi: eso es bueno

Sakura: pero no espere un cambio radical en tan poco tiempo el tiene que demostrar que es digno de confianza.

Kakashi: lo se sakura, lo se solo existe una persona en este mundo que te puede hacer cambiar de la noche a la mañana y es nuestro deber salvarlo- mientras se iba al campamento-

Sakura: naruto estés en donde estés…-mirando a la luna-

Naruto: sarnoso?- dijo naruto preocupado-

Kyuubi: que pasa naruto?- dijo desde su celda-

Naruto: que pasara si no logro purificarlos?- dijo sin dejar de correr-

Kyuubi: creo que la pregunta seria que no pasaría, mi poder a pesar de que tu padre lo sello con el regresaría al juuybi y el peor miedo del sabio de los 6 caminos se cumplirá, el recién reconstruido ser buscaría venganza y salir del cuerpo prisionero, estamos hablando de tu vida y la de todo el mundo y si ese idiota amo de los jinchurikis logra poseer ese poder maligno no se que pasaría-

Naruto: entonces debernos darnos prisa, mis amigos y…- dijo pero se callo-

Kyuubi: y si ella también estará en peligro mas si tu te descontrolas entiendes

Naruto: solo espero que no me encuentren en esos momentos no quiero volver a dañarla-

Kyuubi: no seas idiota hasta crees que ella no dará lo que sea para alcanzarte tu lo hiciste por ella y por el uchiha-

Naruto: no quiero que le pase nada entiendes pulgoso me moriría si la vuelvo a lastimar

Kyuubi: entonces lucha para que eso no pase naruto

Continuara

Lamento la tardanza pero no me habían caído ideas hasta hoy y quiero tener una platica profunda con el kyuubi naruto aun tiene dudas de su poder ademas quiero esperar a lo que pasa esta semana en el manga para ver que mas incluyo pues bien quiero agradecer a los que que siguen este fic, ahora aclarar unas cosillas

Mnkdracoin

Se supone que la flauta controla al jinchuriki no al bijuu dentro, el zorro aquí a cambiado un poco si piensa en naruto pero aun piensa en si mismo y que naruto caiga en manos del amo no le conviene como parte y futuro juuby el, para mi es el que se quedo con mas de la personalidad del 10 colas, naruto y sakura por razones de que los dos son unos pubertos y en cosas del amor están realmente jodidos solo saben de amistad, si amistad es una forma de amor pero la forma mas pura se da cuando entre dos personas con nexo fuerte no ondeare en ese asunto para no molestar a nadie, puse que estos dos no han hablado del pequeño incidente del país del hierro ya saben a cual me refiero por que los dos no saben como actuar, no saben pero lo sienten, y serán maduros en muchos sentidos pero en el amor repito están muy jodidos, ahora el buen sasuke el emo no sabe lo que quiere aun piensa que todo estaría de la misma manera en que lo dejo, típica forma de ver de las personas que se sienten sobre las demás y con un gran ego y la verdad sasuke tiene un ego muy grande quitando que puede llegar a ser una buena persona si quiere el idiota siempre se dejo llevar por que el era un uchiha y por eso todo el orgullo y ego lo invadieron, naruto es diferente es un idiota con corazón de oro que increíblemente no se ha dejado llevar por el ego, solo tiene una meta en su cabezota que es salvar y ahí que trabajar mas en eso no creen hacerlo ver que ok salva a todo el mundo y quien te salva a ti, ósea detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer y viceversa en este mundo nacimos solos pero no por eso tenemos que estarlo hay que apoyarnos y es lo que quiero plasmar en este fic^^ gracias por leer


End file.
